


Przedstawienie musi trwać (Reverse Falls AU)

by Almondymood



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Blood and Gore, Rituals, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Torture, Triggers, not slave Will, strange behaviors
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almondymood/pseuds/Almondymood
Summary: Nie wszystko jest takie jakim wydaje się na pierwszy rzut. Czasem nawet najwspanialszy kryształ ma skazę, która niweluje jego wartość. Tylko jak te słowa odnoszą się do ukochanych przez mieszkańców Reverse Falls, bliźniąt Gleeful? Ich idealne życie może runąć w gruzach, gdy sekrety przeszłości spróbują o sobie przypomnieć. Tylko jaki jest w tym udział chłopca, który przyjechał do rodziny na wakacje?~*~Bardzo wolne aktualizacje{ONLY POLISH VERSION RIGHT NOW}





	Przedstawienie musi trwać (Reverse Falls AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza historia na tym portalu i można powiedzieć, że pierwsza ogólnie opublikowana gdziekolwiek.  
> Bardzo luźno użyty motyw Reverse Falls.

\- Witajcie, witajcie w Namiocie Telepatii! Przed wami Tyron i Mabel Gleeful!- W oparach dymu na scenie pojawiła się para nastolatków. Głos wysokiej dziewczyny, ubranej w strój sceniczny składający się z niebieskiej marynarki i czarnego kostiumu, rozbrzmiewał donośnie. Jej długie ciemne włosy, przewiązane tylko bardzo jasną opaską z klejnotem, kontrastowały z jej bladą cerą. Jej drobną twarz z arystokratycznymi rysami i małym noskiem zdobił serdeczny uśmiech, który krył w sobie drapieżność. Jednak największą uwagę ludzi zwracały jej oczy o migdałowym kształcie i szafirowe tęczówki, które wydawały się świecić, gdy rozglądała się po widowni.  
Naturalnie przychodziło jej przebywanie na scenie i prowadzenie przedstawienia. Robiła to z nieprawdopodobną łatwością i gracją, gdy wykonywała z bratem kolejne sztuczki.  
Jej przeciwieństwem był wyższy od niej chłopak z równie niebieskimi oczami i szlacheckimi rysami twarzy. Krótkie, wystylizowane i ciemne jak jego siostry włosy odsłaniały znajdujące się na jego czole znamię w kształcie wielkiego wozu. Ubrany był w niebieski garnitur, którego marynarka była rozpięta i białą koszulę z kołnierzykiem, pod którym zawiązany był krawat sznurkowy z klejnotem identycznym do tego w opasce siostry.  
Ze stoickim spokojem obserwował widownie. Jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji, gdy towarzyszył siostrze w kolejnych numerach. Z wyuczoną precyzją uśmiechał się, mówił, czy wskazywał kolejnych ochotników.

* * *

 

Przedstawienie chyliło się ku końcowi, gdy rozbrzmiał głos bliźniąt.  
\- Najwyższy czas na wielki finał! - Ruchem dłoni wskazali na skrzynie, która znikąd pojawiła się za nimi.  
\- Do tego numeru będziemy potrzebować ochotnika! - Mabel zbliżyła się do widowni i wskazała na drobną blondynkę w pierwszym. - Może pani?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią zaskoczona, lecz zaraz się ucieszyła, w końcu nie zawsze ma się szansę wystąpić w przedstawieniu. Zielonookie dziewczę radośnie podążyło za szatynką na scenę.  
\- Jak się nazywasz? - spytał Tyron całując dłoń ochotniczki.  
\- M-Madison - powiedziała, rumieniąc się z powodu szarmanckiego czynu.  
\- Proszę za mną panno Madison- Szatyn podał rękę ochotniczce i zaprowadził ją do skrzyni w centrum.  
Gdy tylko blondynka przekroczyła próg rekwizytu, szatyn zamknął drzwi na zatrzask.  
Młodsza z bliźniąt zbliżyła się do krawędzi sceny. Kamień w jej opasce pojaśniał, zaś w jej wyciągniętej dłoni pojawiły się ostrza. Publiczność zaklaskała, gdy te uniosły się w górę.  
Nagle dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie i noże wbiły się w pudło w ułamku sekundy.  
Z tłumu było słychać poruszone westchnienia. Jej brat otworzył skrzynię, obserwując reakcje widowni.  
Pusta.  
Po blondynce z widowni nie było śladu.  
Jedni w tłumie przywitali pustkę z ulgą, a drudzy z jeszcze większym zdziwieniem. Po krótkiej chwili drzwi zamknęły się, a w tłumie rozległy się oklaski. Rodzeństwo ukłoniło się w stronę tłumu.  
\- Niestety pora zakończyć dzisiejszy pokaz. Zapraszamy w następny piątek...- Rozbrzmiały typowe słowa końcowe. Tłum pokrótce zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia. Nikt nie pamiętał o zielonookiej blondynce z widowni, która zniknęła.  
A raczej wszyscy obecni zapomnieli o niej, tak jakby nigdy jej tu nigdy nie było...

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze koty za płoty. Bardzo krótki wstęp do kolejnych rozdziałów.


End file.
